Shade
Shade is a creature type. Details They are a creature type which is almost exclusively used on black cards, Cinder Shade which is also red and Shade of Trokair being white being the only exception. Almost all shades are initially small creatures, usually 1/1, with the ability to temporarily get +1/+1 for a single mana and without a restriction as to how often the ability can be played. Colloquially, the term "shade" is used to refer to creatures with such an ability without necessarily actually being of that creature type. The exception to this rule is Ihsan's Shade which was initially printed without a creature type and was only given the type Shade later on based on the card's name. Practically all shades are "overprized" in regard to their cost to body ratio usually costing three mana and upwards. However, Nantuko Shade broke this rule being a 2/1 creature for BB on its own and therefore found widespread constructed play. Shades *Chilling Shade *Cinder Shade - The only multicolored shade, also red *Darkling Stalker *Deepwood Legate *Dungeon Shade *Fetid Horror *Frozen Shade *Hoar Shade *Ihsan's Shade - Does not feature the shade ability *Looming Shade *Mire Shade - Gains +1/+1 permanently in form of counters, but also requires the sacrifice of a swamp for it's ability. *Nakaya Shade *Nantuko Shade *Nirkana Revenant *Shade of Trokair - The only Shade that is not black *Slithering Shade *Undercity Shade *Whispering Shade Green Shades While Green does not make use of the creature type shade, the shade-ability has gotten quite frequently used on green cards. Nature's Kiss is a green aura which grants the shade-ability but also requires the top in the graveyard to be removed from the game to activate it. Sustenance is the same as Nature's Kiss but requires the sacrifice of a land rather than the removal of the top card of the graveyard. Also, the following creatures are either mono-green or give the shade-ability to green creatures: *Hoof Skulkin - Can not target itself but any green creature with the shade-ability. On this card the shad ability costs 3 instead of the usual single mana. *Killer Bees *Questing Phelddagrif - Non-black with green activation. When activated the ability the opponent also puts a 1/1 green hippo Hippo creature token into play. *Snarkling Andorak - Green. Can target any beast with the shade-ability. On this card the shad ability costs 2G instead of the usual single mana. *Unyaro Bees *Ursapine - Green with green activation. Can target any creature with the shade ability. Shade-related cards Shade's Breath, Midnight Covenant and Shade's Form both give the Shade-ability two other creatures. Genju of the Fens on the other hand turns a land into a creature with the shade-ability. Also, Blessing is a white card from Alpha which has been discontinued since Fourth Edition which grants the Shade ability for the cost of one white mana. There are also other creatures who make use of the shade-ability but are not Shades themselves: *Andradite Leech *Balshan Collaborator - Blue with black activation cost *Battlefield Perger - On this card the shade-ability costs 1B instead of the usual single mana. *Carrion Ants *Cursed Ronin *Caldera Kavu - On this card the shade-ability costs 1B instead of the usual single mana. *Cromat - On this card the shade-ability costs RW instead of the usual single mana. *Deathknell Kami - On this card the shade-ability costs 2 instead of the usual single mana. It also will be sacrificed at the end of the turn if the ability is used at all. *Ebony Treefolk - On this card the shade-ability costs BG instead of the usual single mana. *Flailing Manticore - Red with colorless activation cost. Also has a negating anti-shade-ability. *Flailing Ogre - Red with colorless activation cost. Also has a negating anti-shade-ability. *Flailing Soldier - Red with colorless activation cost. Also has a negating anti-shade-ability. *Ghostly Changeling - On this card the shade-ability costs 1B instead of the usual single mana. *Glint-Eye Nephilim - On this card the shade-ability also requires a card to be discarded from hand to be played. *Grimclaw Bats - Also requires 1 life to be payed for the ability *Icatian Priest - White. Can target any creature with the shade ability. On this card the shad ability costs 1WW instead of the usual single mana. *Loch Korrigan *Pardic Collaborator - Red with black activation cost *Primeval Shambler *Rune-Cervin Rider - White. On this card the shad ability costs {G/W}{G/W} instead of the usual single mana. *Spectral Sliver - This card grants all slivers the shade-ability for an activation cost of 2 rather than the usual single mana. *Thunder Wall - Blue with blue activation *Wall of Lava - Red with red activation *Zhalfirin Commander - White with White activation. Can target any Knight with the Shade ability. On this card the shad ability costs 1WW instead of the usual single mana. In other languages Category:Creature Types